


How to Thaw an Archeologist

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: A Daniel and Vala moment. D/V fluff.  Short one-shot





	How to Thaw an Archeologist

~0i0~

“Holy buckets! It's like an ice cave in here!”

Vala suddenly jacked-knifed to sit up. “Wh... What?” was her mumbled response, sounding quite bewildered.

The flashlight from Daniel's cell phone gave a soft blueish tint to the surroundings. “Are you okay?” He asked, his voice rough with sleep but still heavy with concern.

“Why,” She inquired mid-yawn, “are you here?”

“You called me. Damn it's cold!” He shuffled forward towards of the bed. 

Vala turned on the bedside lamp. Thankful for the light that pulled him out of the shadows she admired Daniel from his bare feet, past low slung sweet pants, across the shirtless expanse of chest to his worried countenance. 

He watched her watch him. 

She attempted to make sense of her hair, fluffing at the flat side and attempting to untangle the tangles of the other side. “Why are you here?” she asked again.

“You called me.” Again he told her, this time holding his cell phone out as proof. 

Appearing to be confused by the three in the morning interruption of her sleep Vala twisted her bed head to and fro as if searching for something. 

Her face lifted with an 'ah-ha' expression as she dug under the covers that pooled at her lap and produced her cell phone. 

“That's dangerous, Vala. You shouldn't sleep with your cell phone.”

“Pfft! My phone must have called you. It's called butt dialing or redialing or something to do with sitting on your phone causing it to....”

He sighed, “I know what it means.”

“Oh. Well, are you here to ravish me?” Vala ran her fingers through her tangles once again then tossed the covers fully aside. “Oh!” She uttered in surprise, snatched the covers up and dove under them.

Daniel stood there in amazement. He'd gotten a good look at her thin midriff top with her dark nipples on high beam and a flash of the nearly nonexistent swathe of panties before she cocooned herself once again.

Finally he swallowed, still, his voice faltered. “You... er... you're okay then?”

“You were worried?” Came a disembodied muffled reply.

“Ah... er... yes. And why is it freezing cold in here?”

“I turn that thermal thingie on the wall down low because I feel safe and snuggly under the pile of covers. How did you get in here?”

“I have a good memory, actually an excellent memory. You gave me the code when they installed the new lock with the key pad you requested a year ago, and it's not the first time I've used it... and you know that. I'm freezing. Goodnight.”

“Get under the covers, Daniel, I can barely hear you.”

“That's not a good idea.”

“It's a marvelous idea, darling.” One slim arm snaked out from the covers and dropped her shirt to the floor, then unsuccessfully attempted to find the lamp switch.

Daniel stepped up and turned the light off. “Move over.”

“This is my side.”

“Move. Over.”

Vala scooted, all the while giggling.

He crawled in. “We're going to get caught one day.”

“I know, exciting isn't it?”

Laughing he wrapped her in his arms. “Well, this part is exciting.”

Her warm hand slid under the waist band of his pants. “I can tell.” Vala sighed happily, then confessed, “I did call.”

“I know.” He whispered, then sucked in a ragged breath as her hand reached its goal. 

Her lips against his neck, Vala's deep, sultry voice thrummed, “Warm enough? Kiss me darl....”

~END


End file.
